Finding Him
by AussieAnimeLuvr
Summary: They loved each other. He moved. Will they ever see each other again? SiriusOC, JamesLily and RemusOC
1. Chapter 1: I Promise

Title: Finding Him…

Characters (Main): Kaui (Pronounced Kawi) Drea, Sirius Black, Lily Evens, James Potter, Ellie Downer and Remus Lupin.

Summary:

Chapter 1:

"HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled at my father, my mother had passed away when I was thirteen.

"Kaui, calm down. I'm sorry that…" My father tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN'T BE TREATING ME LIKE THIS! LIKE A CHILD!" I screamed, running up stairs to my bedroom.

"Kaui! Come back!" I heard my father yell to me as I reached my bedroom door.

"SCREW YOU!" Was all I had to say as I shut and locked my door and ran and jumped onto my four poster bed.

I screamed and cried into my black silk pillows. I was often found doing this. Crying and screaming. I had cried and screamed when my mother, the one person who had really loved me, had passed away. I had cried and screamed when I had been rapped nearly one moth ago by someone I recognised but could not place. And I had cried and screamed when the boy (Now man) who had promised to love me and never forget me was forced to move away because his parents didn't want us seeing each other anymore. I mean am I really that bad. Yes. But this was totally different. For I was set to marry. I was arranged to marry a man I had never met, nor heard of. A man by the name of Severus Snape. I knew my dad didn't want this. But it was just easier to blame him. When I was just a child my mother and father were attacked and were made to promise that when I turned eighteen I would have to marry the Snape's only son, Severus. Because of my arranged marriage I was also expected to become an exchange student, moving from my school, Bouxbattons, to Hogwarts. This was so because they wanted me to 'get to know' my soon to be 'hubby'. But, of course, I would never love him. No, I would never love him the way I love _him_. I can and will only love one man. His name you ask? Seb. Or most commonly known as Sirius Edmund Black.

Flashback

Winter, 1972, August.

It was an early winter morning in the year 1972 and I was sitting on a bench that was surrounded by two foot high white glowing snow. I watched as a small robin flew gracefully towards the large oak tree, situated behind the bench that I was seated on, to feed the smaller birds sitting in a small nest almost completely covered in snow. I jumped as two soft, rather large hands slid over my blue with purple and green flecked eyes, making the beautiful site before me vanish into complete darkness.

"Guess who?" I heard Sirius whisper in my ear seductively.

I smiled as I replied.

"Seb, I told you that we can't be seen in public together."

The two warm hands removed themselves slowly from my eyes. I turned around in my seat so as I could face Sirius, who had sat down next to me. He held a sad and confused expression on his face and in his eyes.

"Who is Seb?" He asked, while his voice broke with emotion.

"He is the guy of my dreams who I will love and remember forever." I replied as he lowered his head.

"D…Do I know him?" He inquired while he kept his head down.

I smiled cheekily at him

"I expect that you would seeing that he is sitting right beside me, Sirius Edmund Black." I replied kissing him on the cheek lightly.

He raised his head confusedly before he understood. He gave me that smile that he gave me and me only. (A/N: This si my dream relationship!!)

"Can you do something for me?" He asked, blushing.

"Yeah, what is it?" I inquired, confused.

"Promise me that you'll love me forever and that you'll never forget me?" He replied.

"As long as you promise me the same thing." I said, smiling.

"I promise" He replied.

"I promise, too" I said, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips but anyone could tell that it was full of love.

That was until he broke it.

"There is a reason why I made you promise that," He said standing up, "I cant see you again. My parents are making us all move." He said again with a sad expression on his face and in his eyes.

"When? Where? Why?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Tonight we are moving into London because my parents don't want me to see you again." He replied, slipping his arms around my waist as I stood up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered placing my head onto his chest.

"It's not your fault." He replied.

"Don't ever forget me." I whispered, crying softly into his shoulder.

"Never."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too. With all my heart." He replied into my hair.

And that was the last I ever saw of the boy (now man) that I loved and always would.

End Flashback

Winter, 1979, August.

I screamed for one last time before I ran into my bathroom. Grabbing a small bottle from my bathroom counter, I walked up to my sink, brushed my hair and began the long procedure of dying my hair a chocolate brown. After an hour I stared into my mirror. My hair which was once a golden blonde was now shoulder length chocolate brown and wavy. My blue with purple flecks eyes were blood shot from my sobbing. I shook as I picked up a small piece of glass from the bottle I had smashed. I lightly ran the shard over my left wrist . This is when my word turned upside down and dark.

Two Weeks Later In St. Mungo's Hospital

"Why Kaui? Has your life really been that bad?" My father asked me, worry lines visible only slightly on his forehead and some on his cheeks.

I stayed silent, staring up at the ceiling with tears in my eyes. It had suddenly become very interesting. I was trying as hard as I could to not let them fall, but I failed. One by one I let them fall down my cheek. My dad got up from his chair, sitting on the side of my hospital bed as he placed a hand on top of mine. Looking at his aged face I realised that he was crying too.

"You have no idea." I replied, shaking.

"Yes I do," He said, seriously, "I went through things like you have. Sometimes ten times worse."

I stared into the eyes of what usually was a very cheerful and delightful man.

"Can I ask you a question?" My father asked after what felt like years.

"MmmHmm." Was my lazy reply.

"Why do you always get so moody in winter?"

I felt my eyes start to burn from trying to suppress my tears that threatened to fall sooo bad. My father thought for a while before saying,

"Has this got anything to do with Sirius?"

At that point I couldn't control my body, my emotions, my tears. I burst into a fit of sobs and tears as I nodded. My father leaned forward and shushed into my ear trying so very hard to calm me.

"Shhh…Hey, it's alright…This year will be different…Better…I can feel it." My dad said rocking me back and forth.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He replied.

My father and I stayed that way for a long time until I slowly and sub-coconsciously slipped into a deep and dreamless slumber.

End Chapter One

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter of my story. I have no idea how long my story will last because I sometimes don't complete the stories I write but I usually get sick of my stories however I really like this one a lot. Please review because I need ideas and comments.

Much love and respect,

Holly


	2. Chapter 2: Billy Willy and Charlie Chuck

**A/N: To all my readers I apologize for the wait of this chapter. I haven't had much inspiration to write lately and I have been pretty stressed with school and things happening in my personal life. I would also like to warn readers that I usually take my time with updating because I try to make the chapter as interesting as possible and I need ideas and inspiration. Thank you for all the reviews. ENJOY!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter much to my displeasure. However, I do own the plot and character Charlize.

Chapter Two: Billy Willy And Charlie Chuck

**1st September 10 o'clock**

**Kaui P.O.V**

So here I am. Kings Cross Station. Were I am SUPPOSED to catch the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. Problem? No, never. Oh, wait. PROBLEM!! NO TRAIN!! HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO HOGWARTS?!

"Come on Bill, Charlie, this is the first time we have been early in two years!!" Said a voice I recognised behind me.

"Were coming mom! Charlie dropped his trunk again though!!" Said a second voice I recognised.

"Shut up!!" Said yet another voice I recognised.

I turned around to see a plump woman with flaming red hair stop and glare at two boys who were trudging along behind her, struggling with the weight of their trunks.

"Don't you ever use that language again Charles Arthur Weasley!!" She yelled making the small boy recoil in fear.

'Weasley'? Why does that sound so familiar?

"Yes, mom." Replied the young boy named Charles Arthur Weasley.

COME ON!! THINK!! WEASLEY!! WHY IS THAT SO FAMILIAR?!

"Sucked in Charlie!" Said the older boy sticking out his tongue.

"BILL!! What would Arthur have to say if he heard you BOTH speaking like that?" again yelled the woman.

Arthur? OF COURSE!

"Auntie Molly!" I yelled racing up to the woman and her two boys.

"Kaui, my dear! Is that you?" Asked my Auntie Molly embraced me in a hug before looking me up and down, "Gee wiz, you've got your speed bumps and all!" Pointing at my large breasts.

I felt the redness run up my neck and my cheeks as my younger cousins Charlie and Bill started to laugh behind their hands. I smiled evilly, walking up to them and embracing them in a hug.

"Why, if it isn't my little Billy Willy and Charlie Chuck!" I said.

"NO!! DON'T CALL US THOSE BABY NAMES!!" They said squirming.

"I see you two haven't changed while I have been away in France," I smiled releasing them.

"HECK NO!!" They replied together.

"BILL!! CHARLIE!!" She screeched whacking them both over the head.

Now it was my time to laugh while Bill and Charlie just glared at me rubbing their aching head.

"So, Kaui, what are you doing in London?" Charlie asked, changing the topic cautiously.

"I'm living here…Permanently!" I said, smiling.

"Really?! How wonderful! Are you here with your mom and dad? I haven't seen Gabriella in years!" Molly exclaimed, excitedly.

"Umm…My dad. Molly, do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾ ?" I asked looking down as I felt tears threaten to fall.

"Oh, I see. Of course darling, this way. This way." Molly replied with a look of concern in her eyes.

So we walked, and we walked, in an awkward silence for what felt like ages but was only five minutes. While Molly stole concerned glances at me, Charlie and Bill were falling farther and farther behind from all the times that they had tripped from the weight of their trunks and running into random people. It only took me a while to realise that we were walking straight at a wall!!

"Umm…Molly…We are walking straight at that wall!" I whispered loudly.

"Not to worry dear!" Was her simple reply.

And that was when we made contact. WITH THE WALL!! But I didn't feel anything. No broken arms or anything. IT WAS A MIRICAL!!

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" I yelled causing many people to stare at me, "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!!"

I turned around to look at were Molly, Charlie and Bill had been standing seconds ago to find them not their. I then spotted them moving through the crowd towards a lard steaming train with the words Hogwarts Express printed across the top. I smiled as I finally felt as though I was home. I decided it would be a good idea if I went and found a compartment. ALL THOSE EYES WERE SO HAUNTING!! I MEAN YOU SWEAR AND SUDDENLY YOUR THOUGHT TO BE SOME WHAT OF A VERMIN!!

"GET A LIFE!!" I yelled before making my way towards the train myself.

**Five Minutes Later In An Empty Compartment**

**Kaui P.O.V**

I was sitting down looking out the window at all the families feeling tears run down my cheeks. Why does everyone else's life have to be so perfect? I couldn't watch any longer so I returned my gaze back to the short list of goals I had made for my last year of schooling. The list went like this:

Make friends.

Get good grades.

Get a place on the Quidditch Team.

Pull some pranks.

Eat more food.

Don't feint in public.

Get over my breast cancer.

Now you might be confused right now about the last three goals on my list and you would be for good reason. Three days ago, just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, I feinted. Again. But this time it was worse. After many tests and examinations I was diagnosed with breast cancer. They told me that I was lucky that it wasn't terminal. And for anyone who doesn't know what that means it means that you die. They also told me that it was very possible that I would feint at random times of the day and night and that I would need to eat normal sized meals, which I haven't been doing lately, because it would make the cancer worse. But no pressure. No, never. At that moment the compartment door opened to reveal two girls who looked around my age.

"Hey I'm Lily." Said the first girl, extending her hand towards me, smiling.

She had waist length red hair and emerald green eyes. She was very beautiful.

"And I'm Ellie." Said the second girl, also extending her hand after I shook Lily's.

Ellie had shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was also very beautiful.

"Hey, I'm Kaui." I said smiling.

"Can we sit here?" Lily asked, while Ellie just stared at me with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, sure. I could always use someone to talk to." I replied smiling awkwardly at Ellie who still looked thoughtful as her and Lily sat down opposite me.

"Kaui. KKKAAAUUUIII? Kaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuui! Cool name!" Ellie said after ten minutes of awkward silence.

Lily burst out laughing while I just stared and smiled.

"Took you look enough Ellie!" Lily said finally calming down.

"Shut up Lily!" Ellie replied lowering her gaze.

I was flung off of my chair, along with Ellie, as the train started to move with a sudden jolt. Lily burst out laughing again as me and Ellie sat back on our chair, straightening our shirts and hair.

"Very funny!" Ellie and I replied at the same time.

There was a long silence as the towns turned into fields and fields of green grass, country houses and cattle.

"Sooo…" Lily said after a while.

"Your new here, aren't you?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I replied, curiously.

"Your skin." Lily said as though it was obvious.

"My skin looks new?" I asked, laughing.

"It looks virgin. Us Hogwarts girls loose our skin virginity by fifth year." Ellie replied this time.

"Loose your skin virginity?" I questioned, confused.

"You know, tat's, piercing. Have any? " Lily asked showing her tattooed and pierced belly.

"Oh, skin virginity. In fifth year I was still learning silencing charms." I replied, smirking.

"Really? So sad. So do you have and tatts or piercing?" Lily asked trying to contain her laughter behind her hand.

"Oh yeah." I said standing up.

I pulled up my tan coloured poncho/ shirt that said 'You want me? Get in line.'(A/N: The shirt is like a poncho made out of silk and is stitched to make sleaves.) To show them my pierced belly then turning around I showed them my tattoo that sat just above my white leather short shorts. It was a blue heart with an arrow going through it. The initial S.E.B could be seen in black writing.

"Nice. Who is S.E.B?" Ellie asked after sitting back down.

"Oh, no one. Recent boyfriend." I lied, looking out of the window.

It had now started to get dark and the country side fields had now turned into a wood that got thicker and thicker.

"I think we should get changed now." Lily said standing up to get a uniform out of her trunk.

I stood up also and started to look through my trunk for my school uniform. After a few minutes of searching I realised that none of my uniforms were in my trunk.

"SHIT!!" I yelled turning around to face my new friends, who looked both shocked and confused.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, slipping into her uniform like Ellie.

"My fucking uniform isn't in my fucking trunk is what is wrong." I said anger filling my voice.

"Well, you can borrow one of my uniforms until you can find yours." Ellie suggested holding out a spare uniform.

Looking the uniform up and down I realised that the shirt wouldn't fit around my chest.

"That won't fit." I said, blushing.

I was very aware that I was more developed that most girls both my age and older. _**Way**_ more developed!

"What do you mean? Of course it will." Ellie said confused.

"What size cup are you?" I asked, handing the uniform back to Ellie.

"A B cup. Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because I'm a C cup and that shirt is made for a B cup chest." I replied.

This was going to be the worst first impression ever. What will McGonagall say when she sees me?

**20 Minutes Later At Hogsmeade Train Station**

I slowly followed Lily and Ellie off of the train and onto the platform that resided in Hogsmeade. Glancing around the platform I realized just how many students actually attended Hogwarts. Suddenly I was pushed forward onto my ass by a human force behind me. I looked up to see a tall teenage boy with black hair hanging in his eyes. The lights really needed fixing because that was all I could see.

"Sorry." Was all he said before walking off with three other boys following.

"KAUI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Lily yelled over the commotion while she and Ellie pulled my dumbstruck self up.

"He didn't even offer to help me up…." I muttered under my breathe, shaking my head.

"What was that?" Ellie asked while we made our way to a carriage that was being pulled by a horse.

"Oh…umm…nothing…" I replied after making myself comfortable in the carriage, "So…anything I need to know for my first day?"

"OH YES!! You MUST not fraternize with the enemy!" Ellie and Lily yelled in unison., suddenly sitting straight in their seats.

"Enlighten me…WHO!!" I said calmly but with force at the end, eyes widening for emphasis.

I like acting and if I do say so myself I'm pretty darn good.

"Oh, sorry, they call themselves 'The Marauders.' Don't know why, that's just what they like being called. Bunch of perverted idiots if you ask me." Lily said in a huff crossing her arms over her chest as she said this.

"Oh, lighten up Lily, their all not that bad. Remus isn't, he's nice, and Peter, well he's just weird. Follower of short's. Don't really know why they even let him be apart of the group." Ellie cleared up, looking again like she was in thought, or day dreaming.

He he he. I have dirt on Ellie.

"OOOOOH ELLIE AND REMUS SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-NG, FIRST COMES LO…" I started singing loudly but was brought to a sudden stop as a firm hand came crashing down onto my mouth.

"MWAT?!" I said, though my voice was muffled from the bloody hand on my face!

"Don't SAY that! Their in the carriage behind us stupid! They could have heard you!" Elli whispered loudly, sitting back down on the seat.

"Okay, sorry. Now Remus and Peter can't be the only ones in this idiotically named group, right?" I asked, changing the subject, smiling.

"Oh, of course. There is two more. James Potter. Pervert, man whore, Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain and Seeker, arrogant, annoying, persistent, stu…"Lily answered but was cut off by Ellie.

"Okay, Lily, enough. We get the point. Asshole. And then there is BLACK!" Ellie said before her and Lily shuddered.

"Who?" I asked, completely confused.

"He is exactly the same as Potter but more of a whore, he thinks he's the bomb, and the list goes on and on and on." Lily finished as though there was no more to be said.

"Yea I understand, but who is he?" I asked, annoyed by their lack of understanding.

The two looked at each other before muttering the name together in unison and as they did, the world around me seemed to move in slow motion.

"Sirius Black."

**In The Carriage Behind Them**

**Sirius's P.O.V**

"OOOOOH ELLIE AND REMUS SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-NG, FIRST COMES LO…" A voice yelled breaking through our planning of our first prank for the year.

I recognized that voice. But then again I couldn't place were I had heard it from before.

"Moony, who is Ellie?" Prongs asked, completely confused.

"You fool, I would have thought you would have known who she was. I mean you're always looking in hers and Lily's direction." I snapped, as though it was obvious.

"Doesn't mean I know who SHE is. I was just looking at Evans." He retorted but the palled as he realized he had just told us he liked Evans.

He had never admitted that before. EVER! He would rather die than admit to his crush. But we all knew better. Why he always teased her. Why he was always staring at her. Why he talked about her all the time, including while he was sleeping. He he he. Young Prongs is growing up. Sex dreams. Ah the wonderful world we live in today. Best thing in the world those dreams.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Prongs, you're growing up. Moony our beloved Prongs is growing up. FINNALLY HE IS JOINING THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF SEX DREAMS WITH NONE OTHER THAN INNOCENT, SHY, and slightly disturbing, LILY EV…" I yelled the last part knowing full well who was in the carriage ahead of us.

"HEY! You so know there in the carriage ahead of us don't you?!" Prongs asked, removing his hand from my mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OF COURSE NOT! OF COURSE I FUCKING KNOW SHE'S AHEAD OF US! I WOULDN'T HAVE WASTED MY BREATH IF I DIDN'T!" I yelled back, sarcasm turning to serious.

"It's a good thing Moony put a silencing charm on the carriage so we can hear them but they cant hear us." Prongs muttered, as he sat back down.

I turned my gaze to Moony, glaring daggers.

"Party Pooper. You just had to go and ruin my fun, did…" I started sarcastically, but was interrupted again but this time by Moony.

"WE'RE HERE!" He yelled, hopping out of the carriage.

"YOU'RE BOTH PARTY POOPERS!! YOU NEVER LET ME RANT!! I WANNA RANT!!!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, pouting but reluctantly followed them to the castle slowly.

They looked over their shoulders at me with evil grins on their faces.

"COME ON PUPPY!! IF YOU HURRY YOU CAN HAVE FOOD WHEN YOU GET INSIDE!!" They said, using that baby voice and clapping their hands.

"YUMMY AND HAHA VERY FUNNY! SHUT UP!!" I yelled as I ran up to them, while they continued to clap and use that baby voice.

End of Chapter Two.

A/N: Hey guys, look, I'm getting heaps of reads but compared to how many reads I got no reviews. I only got four review's and I REALLY like hearing you opinions on my story's I respond to all of my review's and, if I remember, I will than you at the reviewers for the previous chapter at the end of the new chapter. So please review. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the story, I made it as long as possible seeing as I got a review with a comment about them hoping that the future chappie's would be longer.

With Love and Respect,

Holly (One of the two infamous and crazy minimarauders)

P.S It seems some ppl seem to think that minimarauders is only one person when in fact we are two. Minimarauders consists of myself, Holly, and one of my best mates, Cassie, writer of Sirius Black…..The One? Just thought I would clear that up.

Okay here are the reviewers of my first chappie for this story, I Promise:

(IN ORDER OF REVIEWING)

Princess1019

Roonil Wazlib- who I would like to thank for making the banner for my story. FANTASTIC WORK SHANNON!!!

Imperfectionist

Greatest of em all

Thank you all again for those of you who reviewed my chappie, and I hope you will continue to review my chappie's as they become validated.


	3. Chapter 3: Plotting and Remembering

Chapter 3: Plotting and Remembering, Kinda…

Kaui's P.O.V

Everything seemed to move in slow motion that night. The rest of the carriage ride went on forever, and the dinner and sorting, were I was sorted into Gryffindor with Lily and Ellie, seemed to never end. The whole time nothing but the name 'Sirius Black' that had escaped Lily's and Ellie's lips went through my mind. I didn't register anything Dumbledore said or anything Lily and Ellie were talking about during dinner. I was in shock the whole time. That was until Lily tapped me on the shoulder, a concerned look on her face.

"My god, you haven't even met him yet and you're already looking like that." She said, shaking her head, causing her red waves to bounce.

"Oh, sorry, just zoned out there for a minute, nothing to worry about, nothing to do with him, nothing at all." I replied hurriedly.

Wow, great explanation, idiot. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself not them. STUPID! I yelled at myself in my head, mentally slapping myself. Although if I was MENTALLY slapping myself why was my cheek beginning to hurt? SHIT!

"Uhh, Kaui, why are you slapping yourself?" Ellie asked, confusion written all over her face.

I felt sudden hotness coat my face, blush. I really had just slapped myself, in the middle of the Great Hall. Quick, think up an excuse.

"Umm, I was just hitting myself for forgetting my uniform then getting a week of detentions from McG on my first day. Stupid Kaui!" I supplied, hitting myself one last time to emphasis my excuse.

"Okay." They replied at the same time.

Phew. God THAT HURT!

"Now that you have all been fed and watered, all you need now is sleep. Have a good night's rest all, now of you trot!" Dumbledore spoke, arms wide as if to embrace the whole Hall, smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

Scraping of chairs could be heard all over the Hall as students made their way towards their common room's to get some sleep before classes tomorrow. I slowly rose from my seat, suddenly realizing just how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten once today. Maybe I should ask Lily where I could get some food.

"Hey Lily, do you know where I can get some food?" I asked as we made our way out of the Hall.

"Yea, I'll take you then I'll show you to the common room. Ellie's already fucked off, ate too much again." She replied, leading me down a side corridor towards a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

Reaching up, she ran her hand lightly over the pear, tickling it, before it emitted a small chuckle. The pear then became more pronounced in the portrait as it became a handle. Taking hold of the handle, Lily led me into a room about the same size of the Great Hall above, with the five tables and all.

"Wow!" Was all that I could manage to say as many small house elves ran towards us, offering platters and pitchers.

"Okay, okay, Kaui here didn't eat at diner, she zoned out so can you guys get her something to fill her up until tomorrow?" Lily asked one of them, smiling warmly at him.

"Of course Madam Evens!" Came its squeaky voice as it ran to a large room like cupboard and brought back a small plate of veggies, potato and lamb.

"Thanks!" I said as we walked out of the room and towards our common room, while I devoured the food.

"Wow, wow, slow down there! You're as bad as Potter and Black!" Lily laughed as she gave the password to the Fat Lady.

I let out a nervous laugh as I suddenly lost my appetite.

"I just lost my appetite, Lils!" I cried staring at my food sadly, my uproar causing many to stare at me in wonder.

I rudely stuck my tongue out at them, not realizing I still had food in my mouth. One boy approached us, a charming smirk in place.

"Hey Evens, whose your friend?" He asked, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"None of your business Potter!" Lily snapped, turning away.

"OOOOH, so YOU'RE Potter!" I exclaimed through a mouth full of food, pointing at him with both finger and fork.

"Yes, I am. Has Evens spoken of me?" He queried, looking hopeful.

"Yea, she did," I replied, "Let me think, she referred to you as arrogant, perverted, annoying, etc. The list goes on, and on, and on! I never knew there were SO many insulting words you could call someone."

"Oh. Okay, well it was nice meeting you. Bye." He said before turning and sighing deeply and stalking off.

"Wow, he seems to really like Lily. Hmmm…. Maybe I should try and give him a hand. But first I need to find out some things about her. THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!" I yelled, running from the room, not realizing that everyone was looking at me once more, scared out of their wits.

I mean, could you blame them. I was just talking to myself, in public. I myself would be scared too. I raced up the stairs to the dormitory that had 'Seventh Years Girls' carved onto the door. Pushing open the door, I walked into the room and sat on the bed that had my trunk at the end, assuming that it was my bed. I turned to look at Lily who was at the moment sitting in front of the vanity brushing her hair slowly, staring at her reflection.

"Hey, Lily?" I asked, swinging my legs back and forward.

"Yea?" She asked turning to look at me, stopping her brushing for the moment.

"Oh, no, continue, I just wanted to ask you a few questions that's all," I replied, "What do you look for in a guy?"

She turned back to the mirror, eyes glazed in thought, as she continued her brushing.

"I don't really know. I mean he would have to be kind, caring and sweet. He would have to be intelligent, but not to the point that it's annoying. He would have to be athletic, but not so that it is the only thing he thinks about. I know it's shallow too, but he would have to be handsome but he can't be obnoxious. But most of all, he would have to be able to surprise me, keep me on edge you know? But that's all too much to ask. I'll never get my mister perfect. I'll just have to settle for mister possible instead." She said, sighing as she finished.

Hmmm… That might not be THAT impossible. I mean I found mister perfect when I was ten, and I may have found him again. Better find out more.

"That's not that impossible. So what kinds of things do you like getting; chocolates, flowers?" I continued questioning as she continued brushing.

"Yea, I like those things. Orchids are my favorite flowers and my favorite chocolates are the muggle ones, Lindor. I like getting small cards with poems. But that's not what I love getting. I love it when a guy sends me something, anything, just because it's Monday, or any other day. That's what I love getting more than anything. It means more." She replied again this time just sitting in her chair, zoned out, brush lay forgotten.

"Wow that was deep." Was all I could muster, my eyes wide in awe.

"That was Lily. She's a hopeless romantic." Ellie said, appearing at the side of my bed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Lily's face.

"Okay girls, I think we should be getting to sleep now." Lily suggested, standing up.

"'Hey I have a question for you now too." Ellie said as she sat down in her bed.

"What now?"

"Why aren't you and Potter staying in the Heads common room? Don't the Heads usually stay there?"

"They usually do, but an accident happened last year so we can't move in for a few weeks. The last Heads apparently set it on fire and the whole thing went up in flames. They were both lucky to get out alive. Now sleep." She ordered, crawling into her bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

"Night Kaui!" Ellie said through her curtains around her bed.

"Night."

As soon as I heard the soft snores from all five beds I walked over to the vanity and picked up a piece of parchment and quill. I scribbled a quick note onto it and, using my wand sent it to James.

I sat for a few minutes, waiting for a reply to appear on the second, enchanted, piece of parchment that lay in front of me. Slowly, words began to form on the parchment in gold ink.

(A/N: Words in '' are James and the words in "" are Kaui.)

'Who are you? What do you want?'

"It's me, Lily's friend, from earlier. I want to help you."

'With what? Why?'

"With Lily. I know stuff about her that can help you win her over. I want to help because I saw the hurt in your eyes when I told you what she told me. You really like her don't you?"

'No I don't.'

"Okay, now I'm confused."

'I don't like her. I love her. But she doesn't understand.'

"Well, then I'm gonna help you make her understand. Here's what we'll do…"

(A/N: HAHA AS IF I WOULD TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE PLANNING! MWAHAHAHA!)

Sunlight broke through my curtains, causing me to bury myself further in my pillow.

"Why is it so bright?" I asked myself as I sat up, staring at my watch.

My eyes widened in shock as I jumped out of my bed and raced around the room, pulling on shoes, socks, underwear, my shirt, my skirt and packing my bag. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and a toothbrush over my teeth before I was out the door.

"Damn those stupid pills, stupid side effects, knocked me out they did! Now I have to wait till lunch to have something to eat!" I yelled to myself as I ran down the corridors towards the front doors for my first class, Care of Magical Creatures, with Miss Honeychurch. (A/N: She was my bro.'s teacher last yr. in Tasmania and she was the nicest teacher!)

"I hope she doesn't get pissed, I can't get anymore detentions!"

I raced down the hill towards my class, and try as I might, I got another detention.

Later that day

I made my way slowly towards the Great Hall, tummy grumbling in hunger. God, was I hungry or WHAT! As I turned a corner I ran smack bang into someone. (A/N: Oooooh who could that be?! ) When my butt connected with the floor I heard a loud ripping noise as my bag split into two. I gasped as I started picking up all of my stuff. When I went to reach for my wand a hand had already been going for it, so now our hands were touching. Lifting my head I saw sitting in front of me, grinning stupidly, was James.

"Thanks!" I said as he helped me back to my feet.

"No, thank you. I'm doing it tomorrow morning. I'm really excited but I'm nervous too. Remus, Peter and Sirius have been teasing me all day." He replied, blushing slightly.

"Talking about me are you Prongs?" Came a voice from behind James.

James turned around and I looked behind him to find a tall boy of my age with brown hair and yellowish/brown eyes.

"Of course Remus. What else is there to talk about?" James replied.

I grinned evilly.

"Ooh so YOU'RE Remus. Ellie has good taste." I said, making my presence known to the two.

"Ha ha, were you the one who we heard singing that tree song in the carriages yesterday?" James asked, laughing as Remus turned red.

"The one and only!" I replied, smiling proudly to them.

"That was classic!" Came a third voice from behind Remus.

"S...Si…You!" I whispered loudly, eyes wide in shock.

"Hey, weren't you the one I accidentally knocked over yesterday on the station?" Sirius asked confusion on his face.

"Yea that was me, the girl you just left sitting there." I replied, dryly.

"Opps, sorry about that. I had a girl calling me. You know how it is." He stated, and then he smiled.

He didn't remember me. And worse still, he was giving me that smile. The one he used to only give me. Yet he didn't remember me and he was giving it to me, thinking me just another girl. I couldn't help the tears that slowly made there way out of my glaring eyes and down my flushed cheeks.

"You…you bastard. You…you SLEAZE! You forgot! You're a lier and I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" I yelled before slapping him and running back to my room, leaving him standing there, head turned to the left were he had left it after I had slapped him, confused and shocked as his check began to turn raw.

I had suddenly lost my appetite. As I fell onto my bed, I broke the necklace off of my neck and as I held the small silver heart locket to my heart, I remembered the day I got it. The last day I heard from him. (A/N: Now I know some of you may remember that I said something like that in the first chapter and I did. But I actually said the last time she SAW him. So I don't want any reviews saying that I just contradicted myself.)

September, Winter, 1979

I sat on my bed, eyes bloodshot, cheeks pale and hair messed up. As I pulled my bed sheet closer to my shaking body, a soft tapping noise could be heard coming from my closed window. Standing up, I made my way to the window and opened it up letting the beautiful eagle owl fly over to my desk. I recognized it.

"Sirius!" I whispered to myself as I ran towards the owl and took the small package and letter off of its leg.

Taking out the letter from the envelope I read it:

Dear Kaui,

So far everything is going well here, but my cousins Bella and Sissa and my brother keep ganging up on me, getting me in trouble, and the usual. But as long as I know I hold your heart I know I'll be fine. This is the last time I will be able to write to you because they are all getting suspicious of me. I must go now my love but I ask you one small thing. Wear my heart around you neck forever and for always. It contains the most important thing in my life; us.

My love will never end,

Sirius Edmund Black (S.E.B)

I opened the small box to find a small silver heart shaped locket on a silver chain. Opening it up I found inside a picture of our last kiss in the snow filled park; my most treasured memory. How he took that photo I would question for the rest of my life.

Back to the present

One last sob emitted from my lips before I grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote a letter then sent it of using magic, making sure he found it on his bed when he got back that night. Then slowly, I fell asleep.

Sirius's P.O.V

Our, and by 'our' I mean us Marauders, laughter carried throughout the corridor as we made our way up to our room. But when we walked into our room my laughter stopped as I found a letter on my bed with a small bump in the envelope. Picking it up I pulled out the letter and read (which was kind of difficult seeing as it had a few tear marks on it):

Dear Black,

I always thought that you were mister perfect, mister right, but I was wrong, boy I was wrong. You just turned out to be exactly what I despise, the complete opposite of what I thought you were. Stupid, annoying, mean, sleazy, and just a complete liar! I will never, EVER, trust or talk to you ever again! You stuffed it this afternoon Black. I hope you feel guilty when you figure out who this is because you screwed up. You lost your chance with me and I'll never forgive you. I hope you realize just what you lost when you forgot me. Because you aren't ever getting it back. So much for your love never ending.

And that was it. No signature, no nothing. Now I was really confused. What had I lied about? As James, Peter and Remus stole the letter and read it I pulled out the lumpy thing that had laid in the envelope. In my hand sat a small silver necklace with a small heart shaped silver locket.

"This looks familiar." I whispered to myself, brow wrinkled slightly in confusion.

"Dude! Who'd you piss off?" James asked, laughing slightly.

As I opened up the locket, a small note fell from inside to the floor. Picking it up, I read the sentence:

You no longer hold my heart.

Turning back to the locket, my eyes widened as I saw the picture of a young boy and girl, lips locked in a park covered in snow; the young boy being me but the girl I couldn't place.

"This…I remember this…But from where?" I mumbled to myself, running my hands over the locket.

I felt something engraved on the underside of the locket, something I had obviously not noticed before. Turning it over I noticed a small message written in curved writing. It was small but not so small that it was unreadable. Narrowing my eyes, I slowly read the message:

'_Kaui, I'll always love you.'_

Kaui…That name…Why is it so familiar? But before I could ponder this question any longer the necklace was snatched out of my grasp by James. I watched as he, Remus and Peter studied the locket; front, inside (the image causing them all to snigger immaturely) and then finally on the back. James's face turned from amusement to shock. He looked up to me, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"_Her_? You let go of _HER_?" James asked astounded.

"Before he answers that, I would like a more important question answered first…WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!" Remus yelled in James's ear just for the amusement; although his face turned to one of confusion as he rounded on me.

"I don't know." I answered simply, turning to walk to my bed, sounding as though I didn't care.

In all truth, I really did care. Who was this girl that clamed that I lied to her when I didn't even remember her? With that said, why the heck did she seem so familiar? And, WHY THE HECK IS JAMES LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT INCESSANTLY?

"WHAT?!" I yelled at James, who, at my anger, seemed to finally come out of some kind of trance.

James slowly made his way over to my bed were he stood looking at me as though I was the dumbest person alive, except maybe Malfoy and Snivelus. Remus and Peter followed behind closely as though they were both attached to him like leeches.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, shoving the letter and locket back into my hands.

I thought for a moment. I stared down at the open locket, watching myself and 'Kaui' kiss with what indeed did seem like love.

"In some way or another, I do know who she is, but in another way, I really don't. She looks so familiar; her name seems so familiar. But…I don't know…I want to but I don't know. I can't remember ever meeting her, or this kiss. There is something else too. The people in this picture, they're in love. I've never loved anyone, ever, as far as I can remember." I whispered softly, but just loud enough for my friends to hear.

It was true; I really didn't remember ever loving anyone. For someone like me, who has gone through so much, could never possibly feel something like love.

"I don't know who she is." I said louder and clearer, lifting my face to James, Remus and Peter.

My brow creased as I watched James look at the other two awkwardly, the two looked just as confused as me; he knew something.

"I do…And I know where to find her…" He replied, pointing at the open locket to the girl lip locking with a much younger me.

END CHAPPIE 3

DUN DUN DAHHHHH!!! Oh no, will he remember? Will she ever talk to him even if he does? WILL SHE EVER EAT AGAIN!!!!!????? Find out in the next chappie which isn't actually done yet but should be soon so you guys shouldn't worry because I'm on it, trust me. Yea…. REVIEW!

Keep on truckin',

Holly (one of the two infamous and crazy minimarauders)

P.S Here is my latest list of reviewers! Thanx to you all!

**Anni**

**puppylove192**

**DrPepperchik**

**asianvoice**

**theartfuldodger**

**SiriuslylvnSirius25**

**Ramzey**

**Hurt**

**emily43212**

**T.4.Tiger**

**AuroraLamia**

**Gurlygurl**

**Lia**

**Mini Marauder**

**Abbi**

**princess1019**

**Roonil Wazlib**

**imperfectionist**

**greatest of em all**

**Suicidal Wolf Child**

P.S.S SOZ FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'll warn you now that I'm not the most reliable author! But I promise I'll finish this story, no matter how long it takes!


	4. Chapter 4: Snapes Getting Hitched!

Chapter 4:

James P.O.V

This year was the year that I would finally win the heart of fair maiden Lily Evens. To soppy, corny even? Okay, I'll change it up a bit. This year was the year that I would prove to Evens that I'm mister perfect. Okay, better? If not, too bad. I have to put the finishing touches onto my gift for her, so I don't have time to please your wants. Eww, that sounded wrong. Soo, moving on. I quickly made my way towards the owlery, shaking from head to toe. As I reached the top of the tower, the smell of dead mice and rats and owl droppings wafted out of the door, making my eyes water and my hand fly to my mouth.

"GOD! Filch REALLY needs to clean this place out! Like, now!" I yelled to myself as I made my way towards my small snowy owl, Snowflake.

Don't ask about the name, my sister Annabelle named it; not me. Just as I was about to tie my small letter to her leg, I heard the door swing open and then a loud, angry sigh. I would recognize that sigh anywhere, I get it all the time. God, that makes me sound like I like hearing her sigh angrily at me. I don't, but at least it means that she acknowledged me. Turning around, whipping the letter behind my back, I tried to look innocent.

"Hey Evens, What's up?" I asked, running a nervous hand through my already messed up hair.

She saw right through my act. Raising a thin eyebrow she said:

"What are you up to Potter?"

"Nothing, why would I be up to something? I'm just here thinking, that's all." I replied, laughing nervously.

"Mmhmm, you must have been here a while than Potter." She growled before giving an owl her letter and stalking out of the owlery in a huff.

"Phew, that was close." I whispered to myself as I attached the letter to Snowflakes leg.

I removed myself from the room and headed towards the Great Hall where in a mater of minutes, my gift would arrive for Lily.

Kaui P.O.V

I had been moping around the dormitory all day and night, my bed filled with tissues and empty buckets of ice cream and chocolates. I sniffed softly as Ellie and Lily burst into the room, a determined look in their eyes and on their faces.

"Get Up! NOW!" Lily yelled as she stood in front of me while Ellie disappeared out of site.

"No, piss off, I'm not in the mood guys." I sniffed, raising another tissue to my nose and blew.

But as I lowered the tissue I was flung off of my mattress as it was flipped over. Turning onto my side I saw a triumphant looking Ellie standing on the other side of my bed, hands on hips and smile in place. I scowled at her as I sat up on the floor.

"I'm not leaving this room. I've diagnosed myself with depression. I'm being serious too…" I said but stopped as I realized I had just said the name of the man that was the cause of me being cooped up in here.

I couldn't help the tears that leaked from my eyes as I burst out crying, falling forward on the floor. I felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around my shaking body. We sat like this for only a few minutes in silence, the only sound coming from the room were the loud sobs coming from deep within my body. Slowly, Lily and Ellie lifted me to my feet and placed me on my trunk.

"You're coming to the Great Hall with us no matter what. You don't have to eat anything or say anything but you're coming even if we have to drag you down there, cause trust us, we will." Ellie announced firmly as she stood up, hands back on her hips.

"Fine, whatever." I supplied as I was dragged into the bathroom and had clothes pushed into my still shaking arms.

Five or so minutes later I re-entered the room, fully clothed and face void of all tears. My bag, packed, was shoved into my now calm arms as I was pushed out of the door, through the common room and towards the Great Hall. Upon entering the room, I saw a very happy and on edge James waving at me slightly. Seated beside him was a concerned looking Remus, trying to comfort a very down and angry looking Sirius. That's when I realized that if I REALLY wanted him to feel guilty, I had to show him that I no longer cared for him. That I had too forgotten. And I had to show him that he really did no longer hold my heart. Even if he still did. So, picking up my head and straightening my blouse, I walked confidently and proudly towards the empty space that was closest to the three. One, because it was part of the plan, to get Lily close to James when the letter arrived, two, so that Sirius could see that I have already forgotten him and three cause it was the only free seats left, BUT ANYWAY! Seating myself between Lily and Ellie, we began a conversation on what we would do this weekend, seeing as it was a Hogsmead weekend already, while I secretly stole small glances in his direction. There was a sudden sound of wings pounding against the wild and powerful wind outside before a large flock of owls made there way into the Great Hall, making me jump slightly. I reeaally need to get used to that. I turned my head towards Lily as a snowy owl landed in front of her, knocking over her pumpkin juice. Curiously, Lily reached forward and removed the letter from the owls leg and watched it fly away after taking a small nibble from the discarded crust from her toast. Returning her gaze to the letter, she slowly began to open it.

Lily's P.O.V

Who would send me a letter? I don't know anyone other than mum and dad who would send me a letter but they don't have a snowy owl. Strange, very strange. I slowly opened the letter and out fell a simple, small orchid and a note. Picking up the flower I almost dropped it as it changed color before my eyes from a light purple to a dark pink. I raised it to my nose and smelt the beautiful sent that was the orchid. I put down the magnificent flower and opened the small note. It read:

Dear Lily,

I thought that you would like to have this flower, after all it is your favorite. Don't freak because I know this but accept it as a token of my great feelings for you.

In hope and love,

Mister Perfect.

I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he called himself Mister Perfect, making him sound cocky. But then I suddenly realized what the letter was implying and what exactly the letter was. I dropped it as a small gasp escaped my mouth and my hands flew to my mouth in surprise. I felt the hotness I felt inside make its presence known on my face as a blush appeared on my cheeks. I had a secret admired. He sent me a love letter. And an orchid.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed, but before I could explain anything to the confused looking Ellie and Kaui (who is acting.) the letter was snatched from the table top in front of me.

Kaui and Ellie quickly scanned over the letter and cracked up laughing before pointing at me and started singing:

"Lily's got a secret admirer! Lily's got a secret admirer!" And they kept on singing it even as I dragged them out of the Great Hall, many curious eyes following the strange sight of me pulling two hysterical and singing teenage girls out of the hall.

But as we stood in the Entrance Hall, well Ellie and Kaui were on the floor crying from the hard laughter that rang through the hall and the stitches in their sides, I realized I had left the letter and the orchid in on the table. Rushing back inside the hall, I ran to the table, grabbed the note and flower and ran back outside.

Sirius P.O.V

When I was convincing Remus and James, and secretly myself, that I was alright, the same voice that had rung out the first night back when we were in the carriage rang out again, although this time it was accompanied by another. Turning my head towards the commotion, like so many others, I saw the young girl who had slapped me a day ago and her friend Ellie singing and pointing at Evens. She was a very beautiful girl. Long chocolate brown hair and the strangest of eyes; like a deep blue mixed with light purple. She had a great body to boot and she seemed like the kind of girl who likes to have fun.

She attracted the attention of many guys but she hadn't yet given the time of day. Hmm…Maybe she a lesbian? (A/N: NO SHE LUVS U THTS WHY!!! But he doesn't know that, TEE HEE, OH I'M EVIL!!!) There was something that struck me as odd when Ellie and she were dragged out of the hall behind blushing Evens. Before she disappeared into the Entrance Hall she winked at someone. She winked at my best friend and brother. James; the guy head over heals for Evens. And what was even odder was the fact that he winked back. I guess he's over her, but then why did he still send Evens the letter?

Kaui's P.O.V

As Lily dragged Ellie and me out of the hall, her face red as her hair, I winked at James, who winked back, success written on his and my face. Ellie and me fell to the ground out of pain and laughter while Lily ran back into the hall and returned soon afterwards holding the note and flower to her heart. In my mind I smirked. It had worked. Slowly and painfully we rose from the floor and followed silently behind Lily before we went our separate ways. Lily and myself to Divination and Ellie to the common room for free period.

Sirius's P.O.V

James and I entered the common room by ourselves for Remus and Peter had gone off to Divination. Turning to James as we walked into our dormitory, I put on a confused face.

"What the fuck was that back there?" I yelled.

"What was what?" He asked as he sat down on his bed, confusion covering his face.

"Are you about to give up on Lily, the girl you have liked since, well VOREVER for a girl you barely know!?" I yelled, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT!? No. Gross dude." Was his reply as he pretended to gag over the side of his bed.

"Then what the fuck was all the winking secretly about?" I whispered angrily, my hands waving in the air as I said 'winking secretly.'

"I…I can't tell you." He whispered back, placing his head into his pillow.

"YEA! YOU CAN'T TELL ME BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO ASHAMED TO TELL ME THAT MY ASSUMPTIONS ARE TRUE!" I yelled, walking up to his bed.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE IF I DID YOU WOULD LAUGH AT ME!" He yelled, jumping up onto his knees on his bed.

"TRY ME! IM YOUR BEST FRIEND NOT TO MENTION YOUR BROTHER! SO TRY ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE TRY ME!"

"FINE! SHE'S TRYING TO HELP ME WIN OVER EVENS OKAY!? THERE YOU GO, LAUGH IT UP!" He spat as he threw his head back into his pillow.

I did laugh, but not because of what he thinks I'm laughing at.

"I told you!" His voice came from through the pillow, muffled slightly.

"I'm not laughing because of your love problems mate; I'm laughing because I thought that my best mate was about to give up on the love of his life then end up sulking around the dormitory all day and night! God I'm dumb!" I stated as I fell to the ground in laughter.

I watched through teary eyes, from laughing of cause, as James raised his head from his pillow and slowly began to laugh too.

"You dumb ass!" James spluttered though laughter as he tackled me to the ground and began to fight me.

But it didn't last very long because soon we were just lying on the ground laughing and howling in pain from the stitches that now occupied our sides.

We must have been laughing for a long time cause the next thing I knew, Remus and Peter were standing over us muttering things like 'Insane', 'Thick heads' and 'Note to self; owl St. Mungos.' Outstretching our hands shakily, James and I were finally resting again on our feet, but not for long.

"So what was so funny?" Peter asked, amusement written all over his face.

Turning my head sideways, James and I shared a look before falling to the ground again from laugher and more pain. Remus just shook his head and he went to the dorm door. Peter turned to look confusedly at Remus, dropping James with a loud 'ouch', who he was helping to stand up.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, again trying to help the two of us up.

"The owlery. I think St. Mungos will find that they're missing two of the crazy patients."

Kaui's P.O.V

Everything was going to plan. Lily was falling for James, although she had no idea. Remus had finally asked Ellie out on a date for the coming Hogsmeade trip. How am I, I hear you all ask? Well, apart from the fact that I still love Sirius Black and I hate myself for it, I'm absolutely fine and dandy. No problem. Why don't I believe that?

Sirius's P.O.V

So after James and I had finally calmed down and Remus had gotten back from the owlery where he was supposedly sending a letter to the Hospital about James's and mine insanity levels, which I'm sure he didn't actually send a letter because come on, this is Remus J. Lupin we …Oh god he sent a letter…I guess I was kinda distracted from that thought because the next thing I knew James along with Remus and Peter had all stopped without warning causing me to run into their backs.

"What the hell are you guy…" I didn't finish the sentence because as soon as I looked up I realized exactly why they had stopped.

"Eileen!" We all called out, "What the hell do you think you are doing here you bitch!!"

The figure standing a few meters away from us slowly and gracefully turned around to face our group. The Snape Smirk, yes we named it, crossed her long, shallow face. Eileen Snape, Sevy's mother. She looked almost exactly like he did except she was a woman with womanly curves. Her long, greasy black hair reached down past her shoulders and her eyes were black as night. She was one of the wealthiest people in Bitchton; again, yes we made that up. It's kind of our biography for her in a way. She was born in Bitchton, grew up in Bitchton and lives in Bitchton, therefore she is a bitch, plain and simple.

"Hello there boys! Out pranking I presume?" She sneered as she came closer to us so that she was a mere meter away from us.

"That's none of your business, like you would care anyway." James responded with just as much hatred.

"Oh come now. Cant us all be civil, at least for the next month or so. After all, something special and exciting is a brewing!" She exclaimed, actually clapping her hands excitedly.

"I'm sure whatever it is you find exciting, would be the complete opposite for us Snape." I responded, and I meant it with all the seriousness I could muster, oh, bad joke.

"Oh but I'm sure you will! After all, I know how you like to ruin any happiness Serverus can muster, so I presume the next month is going to be pure bliss for you all!"

"Why would 'Sevy' be happy this next month? It's not exactly like him, is it?" Remus questioned, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"What's this? Dumbledore hasn't said anything yet? My oh my! Its amazing seeing as it has been planned for years! Really, I should…"

"WHAT ARE YOU RAMBLING ON ABOUT YOU OLD HAG?!" I ended up yelling at her, seeing as it was probably the only way I would get her to explain herself.

"Oh, yes, Sevy's getting hitched!" All of our eyes widened in complete shock and wonder as to who would be dumb enough to marry that freak, Eileen took it the wrong way. "I KNOW! Oh and you are all invited of course, even you amazingly Black, after the past you and the bride share, I would have thought you would be the last person she would invite to the wedding!"

Okay, now I was SUPER shocked!

"She must really hate you!" James snickered but stopped as I waked him over the head with my bag, filled with heavy and hard textbooks I might add.

Just as James hit the ground, rubbing his head and cursing as he went, a loud bang was heard down the corridor. All five of us turned immediately and ran towards the noise, well, it took James a while to realize why no one was worrying about him. As we turned a corner, we realized that the noise had come from someone falling and knocking over a suit of armor as he went; Snape. There was another crash as a door opened right across from him. This time it was the girl who had slapped me earlier. She looked around slightly, her gaze stopping on me for a few seconds before she realized that Snape was sitting on the ground, amour surrounding him and a knights helmet on his head. For a few seconds it looked like she was going to laugh but instead she rushed forward, helped him up and got the helmet off of his greasy head.

"Are you alright, babe?" She asked, still holding his hand from when she helped him up.

"BABE?!" Four voices rang out through the hall.

"Yes babe. Me and Severus are dating and are soon to be married." The girl spoke, although she seemed to wince as she said it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT!? YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE MARRIED, LET ALONE MARRY HIM!" James yelled, getting right up in her face.

"Well, you better get used to it, we're getting married, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it…" She whispered just loud enough to let everyone hear.

"And why the bloody hell not?!" James asked, calming down a little.

"BECAUSE ITS AN ARRANGED MARRIGE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She yelled and turned and walked away, dragging Snape behind her.

She's getting married…Why does my chest hurt so much? I don't even know her, but why am I feeling this way, like…I'm jealous or something…


	5. Chapter 5: The Giant Squid Strikes!

Chapter 5: The Giant Squid Strikes! HELP! (Explanation as to why I haven't updated for while in my A/N! PLEASE READ!)

Sirius's P.O.V

I blew my ruffled hair out of my face as I laid in the shade under the big oak. The leaves of the trees danced across the sky, blocking the sun from burning James, Remus, Peter and myself. Turning my head to the side I watched the small specks of light that broke through the fort of leaves wander aimlessly across the soft green blades of grass. I sighed and placed my hand on my chest. I could feel the vague outline of the silver locket underneath my white school shirt. _That photo…Why did it seem so familiar?!_ Not knowing the answer to the only questions that flooded my mind for the past week frustrated me beyond belief. It's all I could think about, apart from that new girl! Heck, I didn't understand it at all. I had seen many girls before with more beauty and houselves with more grace! Not that she wasn't beautiful. There was something about her…her lips? No, while plump and pink, they weren't the reason I was so drawn to her. Was it her curves? NO! James had caught me staring at her tight curved ass and her large, perfect mounds many a time but that still wasn't it. Her eyes…They were captivating…Were they purple, blue or hazel?! Why, the greatest of sorcerers would be dumbfounded if they were asked such a question! Who cares! Maybe that was the reason I am so drawn to her? I don't know her so that must be it! _YES!_

"Yes what?" James asked as he swung down from the thickest branch in the oak.

"What do you mean 'Yes what'?" I threw back as I sat up and leaned my arms on my knees.

"You were zoned out and then suddenly shouted 'YES!' for no apparent reason" Remus answered, his eyes never wavering from his D.A.D.A text book.

"I said that out loud?" I whispered as I turned my head to look out at the resting lake, looking like unbreakable glass.

"Yeah, and when you did Evans called you a weirdo as she walked past with Ellie," Peter replied, poking Remus in the ribs, who simply turned red and continued with his reading, "And the new girl."

"Great, another reason for people to think I'm nuts!" I exclaimed as I stood up and put my hands in my pocket, my gaze never leaving the beauty of the glossy water.

"No need to worry Snuffles, peoples already know your nuts!" James yelled, ducking behind the thick trunk of the oak out of reach of my flying fist.

I frowned and turned back to the lake. Small ripples appeared on the water and a long tentacle appeared for a few seconds above the water before disappearing into the depths again. The Giant Squid was about to make his annual appearance at exactly 5:00pm every night.

"Yeah, and besides, even if they tell people that, we can tell 'em that the new chick started slapping herself on the first night at dinner when she was zoned out anyways!" Peter piped up as he scrambled to his feet to stand next to me, looking as though he deserved a treat for his good work.

"Can we just talk about something else, please?" I asked under my breath as I walked out of the shade of the oak.

"What's up with you?" James asked as he ran to catch up with me as I headed towards the edge of the lake.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Okay, fine. Hey, look, its Snape!" James exclaimed as he pointed over towards Evans, Ellie and the new girl.

I watched as the three girls laughed at something Snape said. Snape? Funny? Don't make me laugh! HAHAHA! Oh now look what you did! I watched on in frustration as Snape made his move. His long lanky arm slowly slipped its way around his soon-to-be wife's shoulder. My hands balled into fists and I had to look away to control my anger. _Why was this affecting me so much! _I sat down grumpily on the soft sand and grabbed a small pebble and threw it hard at the water. A loud 'plop' emitted from the broken surface as I grabbed some more small pebbles. That's when I heard it; a loud, high pitched scream, followed by two other loud screeches. My head turned to the direction of screams so quickly I swear I head it 'crack'. Right in front of me I saw something I had never seen before. Lily and the new girl were being dragged into the water foot first by four long, slimy tentacles. Running over to Ellie and Snape, I stood and watched as the two girls were pulled in further.

"Why aren't you going in after your fiancé?!" I yelled in Snapes face.

"Why should I? She can swim!" He yelled back, spitting in my face.

A memory of my youth flashed into my mind, of a young girl drowning in a public pool.

"No! She can't!" I replied hurriedly.

Before he had time to reply I threw off my shirt, shoes and socks and ran into the water until I was knee deep and jumped into the freezing water. I heard another splash behind me as I came up for air. Looking around I saw James behind me with his shirt, shoes and socks of and shivering as he got closer and closer to me. I couldn't see the girls.

"Where did they go?!" James yelled over the screams from shore.

I didn't reply as I took a large breath and dunked myself under the freezing cold surface of the lakes water. Opening my eyes under the water, I ignored the stinging sensation of the cold needles that stabbed my eyeballs. I looked around wildly but I couldn't see anything. I felt my lungs begin to constrict and I pushed myself to the surface.

"Well?" James questioned as I wiped my soaking hair out of my face.

"Nope. Come on." I said as I took another deep breath and plunged into the water again.

I look left, right and down and watched as James also looked around frantically. Bubbles erupted from James's mouth as he pointed below to a large shadow and two small figures being pulled down, down, down. Flipping upside down, I worked my arms and legs as fast as I could to try and catch up. As we got closer and closer I could see that both Lily and the new girl were unconscious. _Damn! _I saw James pass me to my left, a look of determination on his face as he got closer. I pushed and willed my body to catch up to him. When we finally reached him we both looked at each other in shock. We forgot our wands. _Now what?!_ I mentally slapped myself as I looked down at the girl I had recently become fond of. I looked up at James, but he was to busy trying to wake up Lily, the person of his affection. That's when I remembered something. Plunging my hand into my pocket I pulled out my black and silver pocket knife. Raising the hand my knife was in above my head, I flung it down and stabbed the tentacle that was wrapped three times around her. A loud screech filled our ears as the tentacles released the girls and curled up in pain. At that moment a lightning bolt of pain flew across my chest. I was running out of breath. Grabbing the girl I swam as quickly as I could towards the surface. Looking to my side I saw James just behind me, a look of pain on his face as he held his arm around Lily's waist. Looking ahead I almost yelped in gratitude as I saw light breaking through the surface of glass. I took a deep breath as my head broke through the surface. Cheers and crying could be heard from the shore in the distance. But I wasn't listening nor did I care. I looked at the girls face. Nothing, I had to get her to shore quickly. My arms and legs were already sore but I had to. I began to swim to shore. When I finally reached the shore people crowded around as we pulled the girls out of the water.

"Give us some space!" I yelled as I laid her body down next to Lily's motionless body.

"Sirius, Pomfrey's not here…" James said, his gaze never leaving Lily's face.

Looking up I didn't see the nurses face either.

"James, mouth to mouth, you remember?" I questioned as James looked up at me in shock.

"But, we didn't finish out classes and we don't have licenses." He replied confused.

"Who cares?!" I yelled and I opened the girl's mouth.

Crossing my hands over her chest I pumped my hands up and down three times, then covered her mouth with mine and gave her my oxygen. As I placed my hands on her chest again I heard James breathe life into Lily. I placed my mouth over hers again and breathed into her. As I pulled away to cross my hands again I heard coughing come from her as her chest began to rise and fall quickly. Looking up into her face I watched as she turned over and coughed up water. I looked to my left and smiled as I saw an alive Lily Evans squeezing a shocked James.

"Sirius…"

Turning my attention back to the girl I waited as she sat up and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and breathed in her smell; Watermelon.

"…You saved my life." She whispered onto my shoulder as she relaxed in my arms.

For some odd reason a thought flashed across my mind. _We fit together…perfectly…_

"Black, kindly removed yourself from my girlfriend's arms!" I heard Snapes voice break through my thoughts.

"Sorry." I apologized as I removed my arms and stood up.

"No, there is no need for you to apologize. You saved my life! Which is more than I can say for you, _babe_!" The girl confronted Snape, poking him in the chest.

"My bad?" Snape tried, visibly shaking.

"Damn straight!" She screamed, slapping him hard on the cheek.

I laughed as Snape huffed and stormed of, muttering horridly under his breath. When I realized the girl was standing in front of me, her gaze on my chest, I smirked.

"Like what you see?" I asked in a husky voice, my arms crossed as I smiled.

She jumped slightly as though she was completely out of it. Unlike other girls I had hit on, she completely ignored my comment and instead said:

"Why are you wearing that necklace?" She queried as she softly touched the silver locket.

"Oh, this?" I asked picking it up and looking at the inscription on the back, "I got it in a letter a few days ago. I've worn it ever since."

"Do you know who gave it to you?" She asked as she looked at the floor, looking strangely uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, well not _personally_ but apparently I knew her. Her name is Kaui, her name seems so familiar, but I just can't seem to figure out why. I can't remember…" I replied, my voice slowly getting lower as I opened the locket.

I was shocked when I heard a small sob. Whipping my head up I realized the girl was crying.

"You don't remember her? Not at all?" She asked as she let tears fall down her slightly flushed cheeks.

"No, not really." I answered in a whisper.

I didn't understand. Why was she crying over _my_ problems?

"Maybe this will help." She muttered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in.

My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen. I went stiff as I felt her cool, soft lips press against mine. I couldn't help myself. Wrapping my arms around her tiny waist once more I closed my eyes and slowly kissed her back. I felt her begin to pull away and when I opened my eyes I saw her standing there in my arms, eyes still partially closed.

"Well?" She asked drowsily.

"Well what?" I replied, my brow frowning as she began to move out of my arms.

"Do you remember anything?" She questioned, slowly moving away from me.

"No…" I answered, lowering my head a bit.

My heart fell as I saw more tears begin to form in her mind blowing eyes. So many times I had noticed a small flicker of hope in her eyes. Now nothing and I had taken it all away in seconds. Of course I had felt something. Passion like I had never known, and a small feeling of familiarity. _Who was she…_

"I have to go!" She said under her breath as she gathered her shoes, which she had taken off to dip her feet in the lake before being pulled in.

I watched as she ran up to the castle, Lily and Ellie following close behind.

That's when it happened. _My memory…_

_Flashbacks Begin_

_I threw the small squishy blue ball ahead of me as my one year old black Labrador, Snuffles, ran forward to catch it. Laughing, I took it out of his slobbery mouth and threw it again as we passed by the public pool. I heard it first softly, the loud splashes close to me then the screams. I turned around to look at the pool and saw a young girl of my age with shoulder length blonde hair drowning. Pulling my sweater off, I ran towards the pool and dived in. Swimming towards the scared girl I grabbed her wrist and told her to calm down, it was alright now. Pulling her towards the safe edge of the pool, I couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Her blonde hair was in two ponytails to the side of her head, her face flushed pink from crying and her lips blue from the cold air. When we reached the side of the pool, a crying woman pulled her out quickly and an older man wrapped his arms tightly around the girl and woman. As I was climbing out of the pool the girl approached me._

"_Thank you for saving my life. My name is Kaui Drea! What's your name?" She asked, holding out her hand._

"_Sirius. Sirius Black." I replied, taking her hand in mine._

"_You have a funny name!" She giggled._

"_So do you!" I couldn't help laughing along with her._

"_You're my hero, Sirius Black!" Kaui yelled, smiling before hugging me tightly around the waist._

_A smile…the first real smile I had seen in years…_

"_Can you do somethi__ng for me?" I asked Kaui as I felt my cheeks burn red hot._

"_Yeah, what is it?" She replied, tilting her head in confusion._

"_Promise me that you'll love me forever and that you'll never forget me?" I replied._

"_As long as you promise me the same thing." She said, smiling._

"_I promise" I replied, smiling back._

"_I promise, too" She answered as she leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips but anyone could tell that it was full of love._

"_Don't ever forget me." She whispered, crying softly into my shoulder._

"_Never."_

"_I love you." She whispered._

"_I love you, too. With all my heart." I replied into her soft blonde hair._

_And that was the last I ever saw of the girl that I loved and always would._

_I felt tears form in my eyes, but I would not let them fall. I would not be weak, especially with _them_ in the next room. I wiped them away before they could fall and continued writing my letter to Kaui…my final letter to Kaui…I sniffed as I re-read the letter:_

_Dear Kaui,_

_So far everything is going well here, but my cousins Bella and Sissa and my brother keep ganging up on me, getting me in trouble, and the usual. But as long as I know I hold your heart I know I'll be fine. This is the last time I will be able to write to you because they are all getting suspicious of me. I must go now my love but I ask you one small thing. Wear my heart around you neck forever and for always. It contains the most important thing in my life; us._

_My love will never end,_

_Sirius Edmund Black (S.E.B)_

_Folding the letter up, I placed it into an envelope. Turning back to my desk, I picked up the last picture I had taken of Kaui and myself, out last kiss. My cousin, Andromeda, had taken it for me. Cutting it carefully to the right size, I opened the silver locket and placed it inside. I sighed as I read the inscription on the back before placing it along side the letter in the envelope. I sealed the envelope and tied it to my owl. Watching my owl fly off into the distance, I didn't stop the tears as they ran down my cheeks._

_Goodbye, my love…_

"_I DID WHAT YOU WANTED! I STOPPED TALKING TO HER! WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLE WANT FROM ME?!" I screamed, my lungs hurting form the fight I had just had with my parents._

_I was sure my cousins and brother were listening in at the door. I watched my fathers face contort with anger as he stood up from his chair. My mother stayed seated in her armchair, but the anger on her face never left._

"_You may have stopped talking to her but that does not mean you have stoped loving her!" My father yelled; spit flying everywhere, even onto mother, but all she did was flinch._

"_You can't stop me loving her when I can't stop loving her." I replied with my head down._

"_Oh yes I can!" He replied with a tone I recognised._

_I looked up in shock as he pulled out his wand, a look of malice in his eyes. I shook as I slowly backed into the wall behind me. That look, the last time he had that look on his face he had used the crucius curse so many times I still had bruises._

"_Say goodbye, to your memories boy!" He leered, raising his wand above his head._

"_Kaui…" I muttered as I closed my eyes._

"_OBLITERATE!" I heard my dad yell._

_Goodbye Kaui…Goodbye Memories…_

_End of Flashbacks_

I stood there in shock. All those memories, all those thoughts, all those feelings…all those kisses…they were real. Kaui, that was her. The girl I had just saved was Kaui. I had saved her life for a second time. And then I realised, my parents. It was my parents fault that I had been so confused the past few weeks, it was my parents fault I forgot my childhood…It was my parents fault I had forgotten Kaui Drea, the one girl who had ever loved me. Anger boiled my blood as I grabbed my clothes and took off towards the castle. Dirt covered my wet shoes and the hem of my jeans as I ran down the path. A loud bang echoed around the Entrance Hall as I swung open the large oak doors. My feet pounded against the marble floor and I slipped and fell more then once before I reached the staircase. People laughed and pointed, some stared and some even wolf whistled as I ran past with my shirt off, soaking wet. But I didn't care; I didn't care that I was getting even more attention that usually from the girls of Hogwarts, even some of the guys. All I wanted to do was get to the Gryffindor Common Room. I turned left and slid straight into the wall, but I kept going. I was determined to get answers. I flew past onlookers as I skidded past them and up flights of stairs. The stairs seemed to sense my urgency and the fact that I would blow them to Tim-buck-two if they decided to move. I raced down the corridor to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, my shoes squeaking on the floor. I stopped to quickly get the password out then ran as fast as I could into the Common Room. I slowed down as I got closer to the fireplace and the scarlet couches and armchairs surrounding it. I placed my wet shirt, shoes and socks on the coffee table and grabbed my wand from my back pocket. Standing in front of the blazing fire, I reached onto the mantelpiece and grabbed a small pot filled with a white powdery substance. Placing my hand into the pot, I grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it into the fireplace, disturbing the flames that tried to reach the roof of the grate with their fiery finger tips. I watched with anticipation of what I was about to do as the red, orange and gold flames turned ivory green. Stepping into the tall fireplace I called out into the quiet, empty Common Room:

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London!"

End Chapter 5: The Giant Squid Strikes! HELP! (Explanation as to why I haven't updated for while in my A/N! PLEASE READ!)

Hey There Loyal Readers and Reviewers!

First of all I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my last chapter. I only recently checked my account for reviews and decided I should get my act together and write my next chapter! So here it is!

Second, I know I have had a lot of 'excuses' as to why I update so late so I will now tell you the main reason I tend to update late. I'll start from the beginning. About three or four months ago I cracked. I had been feeling angry, upset and hyper a lot at the time and then one day when I got home I began to cry and I couldn't stop. The next day I was miserable, irritated and hyper, all at once. At one stage I actually began to hurt myself, something I thought I would never do. Finally my mother and father took me in to see my GP and when I got there I began to tell him everything. At the end of my appointment my doctor told me I had clinical depression, for those of you who don't know what that is, it's the opposite of bipolar disorder. Instead of having extreme ups and downs, I just had mostly downs and when I was down I couldn't get back up. He prescribed me some medication and I came good. However, when he decided to up the dose of my medication to the normal dose, I went back to the way I was, except worse. He became worried after a while, concerned whether I might actually be bipolar instead, so he sent me to see a physiatrist and a psychologist. During my visit my mother mentioned that my dad's two sisters and one of my dad's brothers were being treated for bipolar for years and that his dad was an alcoholic (non-abusive) and that her mother had hypothyroidism. A physical disease which has the same symptoms and signs as depression except depression is a mental illness but hypothyroidism is a physical illness. This didn't feel right to me and tody (16 July 2007) I went and saw a different doctor at the hospital and he told me that my blood tests showed that I had an abnormal thyroid level, 0.5, but that it was only at the early stages. Basically, at the moment, my doctors think that I have hypothyroidism and depression, which came from the anxiety I had in primary school and now. Phew, that was a lot to get out.

Third, I would just like to warn that I might take a while to update still because we still aren't sure just what is wrong. I'm sorry, I apologize in advance, this is hard for me and I often don't feel like writing or drawing, two of my biggest passions and hobbies!

And fourth and final, I'd like to ask all the people who read this to please review, it means so much to me, and can often inspire me to write again! I'm so thankful that so many people like this story, it means a lot! MWAH! To you all! And if I could I would give you all marshmallows, cookies, cake, ice-cream and anything else I could think of! XD

I love you all!

Holly (one of the two infamous and crazy minimarauders)

Thanks to all my reviewers of my story so far!


	6. Chapter 6: Love Is In The Air!

Chapter 6: Love is in the Air!

Kaui's P.O.V Girls Dormitories

Why? Why did it have to be like this? WHY?! Just when everything seems to be going great, something has to happen to fuck it all up! DAMN IT! It's always been like this, from the moment I met Sirius Black. I met him, I lost him. My mum was pregnant then she had to go and die. I was doing great at school, top of my class, then the guy who was 'in love' with me decided to follow me home one day after school and de-flower me. Then I find out I'm arranged to be married. All I wanted to do was take some of the mental pain away by creating physical pain, obviously God had something else planned when I almost died doing it. Then I find out why all those weird things were happening to me, why I was the weird girl in the school…I'm a witch. Everything seems to be going great again. My soon-to-be husband isn't a jackass (so I thought), my grades are good, I'm making friends and then Mister Perfect had to walk back into my life, and better yet, he doesn't remember me. That's great; I can go on with my life. Forget him. Now, why does that have to be easier said then done?

Ellie's P.O.V Room of Requirement

Licking the tip of my manicured index finger, I flipped over to the next page of my new novel; Anastasia by Colin Falconer1. It was a fascinating book. Remus had bought it for me for our two week anniversary. As for me, I had bought him a box of chocolates, his favourite. I couldn't put the book down and had already read one third of it. Peering over the top of the book I watched Remus concentrate on his D.A.D.A text book, flipping from page to page quickly, searching for answers to help him complete his essay. I flinched as he stretched, cracking his neck and back. I hated that noise. A smile fluttered across my lips as he slumped back against the chair and sighed. Folding the corner of the page, I placed the book on the coffee table in front of my armchair and wandered over to the soft couch that Remus was occupying. Slipping off my shoes, I smiled as I noticed him watching my every move as I stepped up onto the couch and slipped in between him and the back of the couch. He scooted forward slightly to allow me more room and comfort as I rested my legs either side of him. Placing my cool hands up under his white school shirt, I giggled softly as he stiffened. When he finally relaxed a bit, he helped me remove his shirt, lifting his arms above his head. Running my hands over his back softly, I looked for tense muscles. There, his neck. No wonder he had been cracking it for the past half an hour. With a flick of my wand, a small bottle of tea tree oil appeared in my hand, he loved the smell. Pouring some into the palm of my hand, I started work on relaxing him. Rubbing my hands up and down his back, thumbs pressing down slightly on the line of his spine, I smiled as I heard a soft groan come from him. Moving my thumbs in a circular motion, I moved them up his neck to where skin met hair. I kept working my own personal magic for the next ten minutes, receiving groans and moans from him every now and again. Suddenly, I felt Remus's big, tough hands lay softly on top of my small soft one as I worked the top of his shoulders. I felt heat crawl up my neck, I knew I was blushing as he laid a soft, tender kiss atop my hand. A small gasp left my mouth as he turned around to face me. Remus reached up and cupped my check with his hand, rubbing it softly as he lent his forehead onto mine. My eyes fluttered shut, savouring this sweet moment.

"You're perfect, Ellie Downing." I heard him mutter, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Remus Lupin" I muttered back, smiling as a huge grin broke out on his face.

"You love me, you love me!" Remus broke out, poking me softly in the sides.

I squeaked as he continued to poke me in the sides, just above my hips. My ticklish spot. I didn't even know I had it until me and Remus were alone…I'll shut up now, you guys get the point. Hehehe.

"And what, you don't love me?" I questioned, pouting.

"I love you more than life itself." Remus muttered, leaning forward and capturing my pouting lips with his.

I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell back slowly onto the couch as he climbed on top of me. Let the fun begin.

Lily's P.O.V Gryffindor Common Room

He saved my life…_my_ life! Why? He was always making fun of me, wolf whistling at me, horrid things. Then he goes and saves my life. WHY?! Surly he couldn't lo…no…it's not possible…James Potter _couldn't_ love me! It's ridiculous to even suggest that he did. I mean, yes, he was always asking me out, telling me I was perfect, but it was always a joke…_right_? Right. But why did I hug him? _He saved your life, duh! _Yeah, but I could of just thanked him, not thrown myself at him, now he's going to think _I_ love _him_! Ridiculous. Absolutely preposterous. As if I could love someone like James Potter. Impossible. Right, now, why can't I stop thinking about him…?

James P.O.V Boys Dormitories

She…_hugged_ me…me…James Potter…wow…

Remus's P.O.V Corridors of Hogwarts

A loud, wolf like laugh erupted from my mouth as I ran after my Ellie, down hallways, up stairs, past shocked eyes of teachers. I couldn't help but smile as Ellie whipped her head around to stare at me as I advanced on her. A small scream escaped her as she sped up; working her perfect, slim legs as fast as she possible could, trying to beat me to the Gryffindor Common Room. My feet pounded against the floor as I ran faster, coming up just behind her. Smirking with amusement, I watched as Ellie's beautiful eyes widened with shock as I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Remus, you cheat!" She squeaked as I held my arm fast around her knee's, thumping her small fists against my back.

As we reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, I laughed at the disgusted look on her face. Placing Ellie back onto her feet, I gave the Fat Lady the password and sprinted up the small corridor as she sped past me, laughing her head off. I smiled as I caught her once more, wrapping my strong arms around her small waist, protecting her. Leaning my head down, I captured her once again pouting lips in mine as we moved backwards and fell onto the scarlet couch. _I never knew it could be like this…_

Sirius's P.O.V Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London

Raising my wand slightly, I muttered Lumos as light engulfed the room from the tip of my wand. A look of determination was permanently plastered on my face as I moved through the old dusty kitchen towards the hallway. Opening the door slightly, I peeked through the small crack. Nothing. Walking through the door, I made my way slowly up the stairs towards the drawing room. I drew in my breath as I heard movement in the dark room. A light flickered on as I stood outside the closed door.

"Did you hear that?" I heard my fathers deep hoarse voice whisper as a scrapping noise echoed through the keyhole.

"No, now sit back down; I was at a good part in my book!" My mother spat back as I heard the turning of a page of an old book.

"Fine, you old hag." My father replied, his voice filled with venom.

I stifled a laugh as I heard a distinctive thud of something hard hitting another something then a soft 'Ouch'. She had thrown the thick, tattered book at him, hitting him square in the chest. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I counted to three before I swung open the old door causing it to make a loud creaking noise before bouncing off the wall slightly. My father jumped to his feet, a look of shock on his face. All my mother did was flick to the next page of the book. She had known I was there.

"What do you want, boy?" She asked, taking off her reading book and placing her book on the table beside her armchair.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, advancing on my parents, wand raised.

"Because we were in love and it felt right." My mother replied as she sighed.

"I didn't mean that! I don't need to know that! Why did you erase my memory?!" I yelled, the walls shaking visible with my anger, bits of plaster falling down in powdery clouds.

"Oh, that." My father said as he sat back down in his armchair, picking up his old book.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for! Why did you erase my memory?! You made me forget the one person who ever loved me! Kaui Drea!" I spat, knocking my fathers book out of his hands as he froze.

"What?" He asked, his face red with anger, "HER?! How do you remember _her_?!"

"She goes to Hogwarts, that's how! Now, why did you fucked up parents erase my memory?!" I asked again, my mothers face contorting with anger.

"Mind you filthy language!" My mother yelled, standing up and advancing on me.

"WHY?!"

"Because she was not pure! Her parents were filth!" My dad answered, pulling out his wand.

"BUT I LOVED HER!" I screamed, waving my wand, "Expelliarmus!"

I smirked as my father's wand shot out of his hand and under the tall and heavy bookcase.

"Your mother and I didn't love each other when we were wed!" My father spat as he stood up straight, the proud pussy.

"Yes, but your fucking stuck up pricks!" I yelled, my face flushed with anger.

"Watch your language!" I heard my mother yell as I was hit in the chest with sudden pain.

My wand fell from my hand as my mother came closer, the Black smirk plastered across her face as she screamed:

"CRUCIO!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice breaking as unbearable pain flooded my body. As she finally lifted the curse, my vision became blurred as I lay there, twitching under the gaze of my so called 'parents'.

"You'll be sorry you ever remembered that little whore, boy!" My father muttered as his wand flew back into his hand.

I closed my eyes as more pain flooded my body. I tried to scream, ease the pain, but nothing worked. Slowly, painfully, I fell unconscious.

James P.O.V Boys Dormitories

"Jaaames…JAAAmes" A voice broke through my dreams.

"MMMM!" I voiced, turning over, burying my messy head into my fluffy pillow.

"Jaaames…JAAAMES!"

"For fuck's sake, WHAT?!" I yelled, throwing my pillow in the direction the annoying voice was coming from.

"Lily wants you, besides; it's time to get up." I recognised Remus's morning voice as the pillow was thrown back at me, thumping me on my ass.

"Whhhy?" I whined, sitting up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"School, remember?" Remus asked, flicking me on the ear.

"Yeah, I remember, unfortunately." I muttered as I stood up and stretched my back cracking it as I did so.

Stifling a yawn, I walked over to Sirius's bed, flinging the curtains open. Nothing. Frowning, I turned around and staggered half asleep over to the bathroom. Raising my fist, I knocked softly on the door.

"Yeah?" Peter called out from the bathroom.

"Sirius up yet?" I called back, leaning my head on the door for support as I ran my hand through my messy hair.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday at the lake." He replied, turning the shower on.

"He's not in his bed." I yelled through the door over the sound of running water.

I heard the water stop as I stepped back from the door. I blinked as steam rushed out of the bathroom door as Peter stuck his small head out the door.

"He's not?" He asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

I shook my head no as I went back over to his bed and opened the curtains to show him Sirius's absence. Letting the curtains fall back into place, I waited for Peter to pull his pants back on. Now normally, I would be more worried than I am right now, but I'm still half asleep. Moving over to Remus's bed, where he was packing his bag, I opened the curtains and sat down on the corner of his bed.

"Yes?" Remus questioned, picking up an ink and pen set and placing them in a small pocket of his bag.

"Have you seen Sirius?" I questioned, picking up a spare piece of parchment and folding it.

"Nope, haven't seen him since the incident at the lake, just like Peter," He replied, zipping his bag, glancing up slightly, "Why? Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know, I have an awful gut feeling something's brewing." I answered, rubbing the back of my head as I turned to look out the bay window.

"James, most people call that breakfast." Remus stated, standing up and smiling.

"Very funny Remus, you're a real genius." I replied sarcastically, standing up to stretch again, holding out my folded piece of paper for Remus to see, "Look, an origami dog! Woof!"

Steam covered the floor as Peter emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go when Remus whacked me over the head, a frown on his face as he handed back the folded piece of paper.

"MY TURN!" I yelled like a little boy, skipping towards the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!!" A scream echoed up the stairs and through our open dorm door.

I stopped skipping on the spot and turned to face Remus and Peter.

"I'm not going to have time for a shower this morning am I?" I whined, walking over to the bed to grab my bag, shirt, cloak and wand.

"Nope!" The two replied as we raced down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

Kaui's P.O.V Girls Dormitories

Slowly Ellie and I crept towards Lily's four poster bed. She had slept in this morning and it was our turn to get her back for all the times she had woken us up with cold water. Looking at Ellie I smirked as we both held a bucket of ice cold water.

"OH MY GOD!!" A scream echoed up the stairs and through our open dorm door.

It was so unexpected both Ellie and myself jumped, dropping the buckets on the floor. As the buckets landed on the ground, the ice cold water bounced out of the bucket…onto us. Looking down at the damage, I saw my clothes socking wet and sticking to my skin, my mouth open in shock of the cold. Ellie and I shared a look of utter horror when we heard a fit of giggles coming from Lily's bed. Turning towards the bed, we saw a very much awake and dressed Lily Evens sitting atop her sheets, laughing. I smirked.

"Oh Lily, your awake! We thought you were asleep! Good morning!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and chasing a shocked Lily over her neat bed and down the Girls stairs into the Common Room followed closely by Ellie.

Without realising she had stopped I ran into Lily who had frozen at the bottom of the steps. Luckily I steadied myself before I could fall over. Looking to my left I saw a shirtless James and Remus and Peter standing at the bottom of the steps leading to the boy's dorms. They looked confused. Stepping out from behind Lily I wandered over to a large crowd of people standing around something.

"Excuse me." I muttered as I slowly made my way to the centre of the crowd, James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Ellie following my lead.

There, right in front of me laid a motionless body; a boy. His black hair was messy and knotted and scratches and bruises were covering his naked torso. His pants were torn and his wand sat still in his fisted hand.

"Someone go get Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled over the noise of the shocked crowd.

"No need, I'm right here! Move! Out of the way!" Came a voice as the crowd parted to allow Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall access to the centre.

"What happened here?" McGonagall roared as she gazed upon the unconscious soul.

"We don't know. We were the first ones up this morning and when we came down on our way to the Great Hall we found him like this." A group of small, scared first years piped up, stepping forward ashamed.

"Who is it?" A voice called out from the crowd, followed by 'Yeah's' and 'Who's' of agreement.

Stepping forward I moved the matter of hair out of his face for a better look. Falling backwards into Lily and James, I clasped a hand to my mouth. Tears fell down my cheeks as I utter the name, loud enough for Lily, James, Remus, Ellie and Peter to hear:

"Sirius…"

End Chapter 6: Love is in the Air!

1 Great book, I'm reading it at the moment. It's basically about Anastasia Romanov, Grand Dutches of all Russia, before and after the Romanov Murder. I'm obsessed with the story of the Romanov Family, their history, death, anything. It's fascinating. The book is partly true and partly made up. The first 55 pages are about what Colin Falconer imagined what happened before they were all shot and then after that, the story is based in Shanghai, 1921, where Anastasia Romanov, now 21, meets 24 year old Michael Sheridan. Blah, blah, blah, anyway, great book! XD

Hey There Loyal Readers and Reviewers!

Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it and please review, I like reviews XD!

Keep on trucking,

Holly (one of the two infamous and crazy minimarauders)

Thank you to the reviewers of my last chapter!

**Winni3**! WOO FIRST REVIEWER!


End file.
